Angelic Tears
by SakuraIceQueen
Summary: Time passes by when the darkness travels through the time and space between worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto characters, only the story! Before I forget I want to say thank you to my lovely beta reader AdeenaN for helping with my story. On with the story! :)**

 **Chapter 1**

I was just at the tender age of five when I lost everything. My whole life was just a lie. After being told that I was adopted into the Haruno family –for reasons I still don't understand- I realized that everything was a huge unending cycle of lies. Even to this day, I keep wondering who are my birth parents and if they even wanted me in the first place.

Today I turn fifteen; my whole world is going to be turned upside down.

Today will be the start of my whole new life as I venture into adulthood. I was accepted into the most prestigious boarding school in the Fire Nation -Kohona Fire Ivy League Boarding School. As for who I am; My name is Sakura Haruno.

I have light pink hair, long and wavy, usually kept into long braid; a pair of glasses hides my greenish blue eyes. My wardrobe is far from what a rich person wears –I like a more sophisticated, yet innocent approach to my clothes. My bust is very big so I'm not comfortable wearing shirts that are a bit too revealing. I am 5'1 in height and known as the short dwarf compared to my enemy Ino Yamanaka.

Back in elementary and middle school, I was bullied for wearing clothes that covered up my body shape and the way my body looked. Even so, I respect my body and all my appearance.

As for my main bully Ino Yamanaka, she loves to show off her body and have boys drool all over her. She is the vainest girl I have ever met in my life.

I don't have many friends that I can call close as I was labeled as the nerd and teachers' pet, all throughout of childhood. I know I am a genius, but sometimes I wish I could be just a ' normal ' girl for once in my life. My adoptive parents hate me for being different.

I have a feeling that this new school will be different and my life will change for the better.

I pray that I will finally be able to just be a girl without any other problems in life. This is just the beginning of a new chapter for me.

Looking around my new home -dorm room- I smile in triumph for my accomplishment of making it my own nice space.

Nodding in happiness, I grab my nightwear which consists of silk short shorts and a silk spaghetti strap tank top.

"This is it. Starting tomorrow, I will finally have a light shining over my path of life, guiding me to my own bright future." Saying the confident words aloud, I crawl under my covers and close my eyes with a small smile on my innocent face, dreaming of a better life.

Tomorrow will be a new beginning; a fresh start for our little Heroine. She will meet those people who are her real parents and the love of her life -her protector, her guardian- ; her Dark knight.

Young Sakura Haruno will know what her future will hold; she has the power to stop the dark forces from taking over the world and conquering the realms of the other beings. There are three major clans that have the power to protect the mortal humans.

They are: Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha. Each clan is known for their powers and strengths. Those of the Uchiha clan are known as the Dark Knights. They are the ones who protect those of the Senju clan.

Soon, one Dark knight will understand what true love is. He's in charge for the lost Senju princess of Tsunade Senju -daughter of the goddess of life and health.

Let their story begin in a cycle of love, life, death, and new beginnings. This is the start of a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto characters, only the story! Before I forget I want to say thank you to my lovely beta reader AdeenaN for helping with my story. On with the story! :)**

 **Chapter 2**

Morning came for our lost princess. After she woke up, Sakura could only wonder what her dream was telling her. Stretching and getting up from her slumber, she scurried around her room while getting ready for her first day of school. 'I hope I can make some friends' she thought after putting her final touch to her uniform.

Sakura grabbed her messenger bag that was filled with her textbooks and writing utensils and placed her glasses over her emerald eyes. She glanced at her appearance in the mirror for a moment, looked around to check is she had everything and left the dorm room after shutting her door and locking it behind her.

Sighing softly, Sakura could only hope Ino won't have her bossing bitch attitude again. She walked towards the exit of the dorm's exit and almost bumped into someone she hates with a special kind of passion.

"What the hell! Dwarf, watch where you're going, before I ruin your life." yelled a tall and thin, blue eyed, platinum blonde girl -Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka Garden and well-known big company. She bit her lower lip in slight fear and annoyance. The pinkette could only look down towards the ground, hiding her face from the blonde who believes everything belongs to her.

"Why, oh why do I have to deal with this first thing in the morning?" Sakura mentally asked herself, while hiding her sadness under her long fringed bangs and glasses.

Finally, she made her way to her new home room, ignoring the rest of the world, and only raised her head to find herself a seat. She did find one in the front of the class.

She had the feeling someone was watching her but she chose to ignore it and sat down on her seat. She took out her books and notebooks from her bag and sighed softly. She could only hope that this year will be different than what she is used to when it comes to her education.

The feeling of being watched was still there but she tried to push it aside as she watched other students, including Ino Yamanaka, walk into the classroom.

An hour before the princess woke up, on the other side of the campus, a young man was getting himself ready for the day of his lifetime. He applied some final touches to his uniform and hair and placed his kunais and weapons into their place –his weapon pouch that was strapped to his hip. When he was ready, he left to meet up with his two cousins and the Uzumaki heir.

'I swear to Kami, if I hear one more time anything about ramen from Uzumaki, I'm going to strangle him personally.' thought the young man, leaving his dorm room after locking it and heading to the café on the campus. While walking outside in the campus grounds, he noticed a very petite young woman walking towards the building that held all of the classrooms.

'Hn, she looks like the description of my charge -the one Lady Tsunade needs me to keep safe' thought the young man as he continued his way towards his destination. His mind was still thinking about the petite young woman that was being harassed earlier by a tall, thin barbie doll, life form. Making sure the young woman wasn't being bullied, he finally made it where he was supposed to be meeting with his friends.

"Hey, Shisui! Over here." yelled a hyper active blond-haired Uzumaki. Sighing for the tenth time that morning, Shisui could only think upon the young girl he saw earlier. 'I wonder if she is alright after what I saw this morning..' he thought, ignoring his baby cousin's little friend.

"Naruto, will you please stop and try to focus? We are looking for lady Tsunade's lost daughter."

"I know, Shisui. But for all we know, she could be in a whole different town than the one we are in now." The blond responded.

Shaking his head, Shisui could only wonder if he was right to assume the pink haired girl he saw earlier was indeed princess Sakura. "Hey Naruto, do you by any chance know who the pink haired, young girl is?" he asked, looking towards her while she entered the building to their home room.

Naruto tilted his head in thought, while looking for the young girl Shisui was looking at. Shaking his head no, the blond could only ask himself mentally why his best friend's cousin was being a bit more talkative than normal.

After ten minutes of waiting, both men got up to leave so they wouldn't be late for their first day of school. Nodding to each other and going their separate ways, Shisui's thoughts kept flying to the petite young, pink-haired girl he saw. 'Why the hell is she in my head already? I don't even know her at all and she may not even be Sakura-hime' was his last thought before finally arriving to his home room classroom.

He sat down on a seat and waited patiently for the rest of the students to arrive too –hopefully, on time. Suddenly, he heard the door open and saw the girl from earlier walking in and taking a seat in the front row.

Sighing, Shisui watched her prepare for the class and waiting for the teacher quietly. 'Must be a straight A student' he thought while keeping a close eye on her, knowing that he found his princess. 'Finally. And I was right; she is for sure the princess.' And he watched everyone walking into the classroom.

Sakura could only wonder why the dark handsome young man she noticed while she walked in was watching her. 'I wonder who is he..' she guessed he might be some new student like herself. She knew the only way to found out, is to wait for the teacher to arrive.

She had her head bent down, hiding her face so no one she knows from middle school can start bulling her from the first day of school. Unfortunately that was not the case because Ino spotted her the moment she walked in with her head held high, accompanied by her best girlfriends. "Hey girls, look what the garbage dragged in." the blonde laughed while staring at Sakura with a mock expression and hate in her eyes. She considered the pink-haired girl only an excuse of a woman.

Sakura bit her lower lip in haste, not knowing what to do or say without getting in trouble, and fought back the harsh tears that were threatening to escape her sea foam greenish-blue eyes. Laughing, Ino walked away from Sakura in triumph, not knowing she will lose everything in one night.

As for Shisui, who watched the whole ordeal happening, could only narrow his eye in detest towards Ino for doing what she did to the girl he knows for a damn fact that was his charge.

'I'm not going to let some blonde hair bitch ruin Sakura-hime's life for no damn reason.' He seethed inwardly, while his dark raven colored eyes were still glued on his hime throughout the time they had for class.

Sakura kept her eyes down cast in disgust with herself for not standing up to Ino who ruins her chances of ever making friends.

Finally, their teacher arrived just on time. "Alright class, I'm your teacher. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. To all of you, just call me Kurenai-sensei." the teacher said.

"Yes sensei." the whole class replied.

After everything was said and done, Sakura tried to ignore what Ino was telling to anyone who would listen to her lies - who Sakura was and why no one should be her friend - . Sakura listened to what Ino was saying.

"Every time I try and do something for myself, Ino always does this. When will I get the break that I need to be happy for once in my life?" the pinkette thought, not realizing that the young man that she saw in the morning moved in the seat next to her.

Shisui raised a very well defined eyebrow with amusement in his eyes while watching Sakura's emotions play on her face. When Sakura finally noticed her company, she squeaked in embarrassment because she just had come to realize the person next to her. She hid her face in her arms that were folded on the desk.

The man chuckled at how adorable his princess was being. "I hope this is not what you normally do when meeting others." he said smiling softly towards the cherry faced woman.

Sakura peeked at the man who was next to her and talking to her. "Not at all. No one has ever talked to me before" she replied softly, biting her lower lip, trying her best not to cry.

Shisui had a hard time hearing her soft voice. When he heard her statement, he pushed his chair next to her to bring them closer to each other. Then he noticed she was fighting back tears from being embarrassed and from the hurt she has dealt with her whole life.

Without thinking, he pulled Sakura into his arms, hugging her close to him and letting her cling onto his body. Feeling her pain and anguish, his arms tightened around her petite form while she continued to cry on his shoulder.

Narrowing his eyes at those who were watching them, he knew he had to be there for her as no one else has been before. What Shisui didn't know yet - this was just the beginning of their love. The start of something new; when a Senju and an Uchiha fell in love.

To be continued…

Please Review.

~Sakuraicequeen~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto characters, only the story! Before I forget I want to say thank you to my lovely beta reader AdennaN for helping with my story. On with the story! :)**

 **Chapter 3**

After a few minutes of holding his princess close to him, Shisui gently pulled away but he kept her into his arms. He softly wiped her tears away and felt his heart being torn apart as he observed Sakura trying her best to compose herself and deal with all the suffering.

"Sakura, how long?" he asked in concern, soft enough so nobody else could hear him.

Sakura didn't respond right away. She just mentally prayed that whoever the man was, he won't leave. It was the first time someone wanted to be around her and even talk to her. She took a moment to calm down after her little episode and slightly pulled away from him. 'Here we go..'

"Uhm, since I was adopted when I was five years old." She murmured, looking at the handsome man sitting next to her. The petite girl sniffled and waited for her classmate to answer when the bell rang, indicating the start of her second period. Sakura sighed and gathered her things and headed to her next class where all of her genius classmates would be studying for the big SAT tests which were by the end of the next month.

As for Shisui, he just watched his princess leave the room, with soft eyes. He sighed. There were a lot of emotions running through his mind. 'Kami, how much more pain does she have to go through?' he thought. He sighed, sadness filling him. Then he took out his phone and texted his baby cousin that she found the princess. After that, he gathered his things and left the room too He felt his blood boil in rage after what Sakura told him. 'I'm going to learn more about Sakura and I will always be there for her, no matter what.' was his last thought as he made his way back to the dorms with confident steps.

Once in his room, Shisui shut his door and waited for his cousin Itachi. In the meantime, he grabbed his laptop out of its case and started to write what he found out about his princess. He hasn't expected to learn such things about Sakura's life. It never crossed his mind that something like this was happening to her. Then he found some information about her from middle school, from a mathematical competition, two years ago. Shisui was surprised when he read about the winners of the competition, but he knew she was smarter than most of the students in their school.

Itachi walked into his dorm room that he shared with his older cousin –Shisui- and sighed in annoyance. He had to call off the meeting with all of the other young geniuses, including his poor excuse of a brother, after witnessing the said one bully a petite young girl with exotic pink hair. 'I swear to Kami, I will murder my brother one day.' he thought sighing again for the nth time that day.

Shisui heard his cousin enter the room in a brooding manner. "What went up your ass and died?" he asked Itachi.

His cousin shook his head and sighed "Sasuke.. he was bullying a young girl earlier. I had to step in and stop him before it got out of hand."

Shisui nodded then asked "Do you know who was he bullying?" Then he shut his laptop and looked at his cousin. He raised an eyebrow in questioning even if he had a feeling he knew who the girl was. "Let me guess." He continued "She was a petite young girl with stunning eyes and long pink hair."

Itachi looked surprised at Shisui when he described the girl that was his baby brother's victim earlier. "As a matter of fact, yes Shisui; it was indeed the girl you described."

Swearing under his breath and seething in anger, Shisui wondered if Sakura is ok. 'Why does it have to be her enduring all this suffering?' he thought and grabbed his coat. He knew what he has to do; go find Sakura and take her out for a nice dinner and a peacefully walk outside.

Itachi only watched as his cousin moved around their room in haste, ready to leave. "You're going to look for her, aren't you?" he asked and Shisui nodded. He still wondered if she was alright.

He left the boys dorms and made his way across the campus to the girls dorms in order to find the girl - no, the graceful woman – that was suffering from all the abuse she has to endure from everyone.

While searching for Sakura, he noticed some girls laughing and pointing their fingers at something in the lounge area. Going closer he saw that there was the girl he was looking for, crying her eyes out. There were strands of pink hair around her form and her own was cut short. In a second, he was by her side, pulling her into a strong embrace and rocking her body back and forth to calm her down. He felt anger gathering in his stomach when he heard Sakura sobbing in his chest.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" he asked softly, trying his best to control his anger.

She was still crying, in the same pair of arms that held her in the morning. It was too hard for her to voice her thoughts without feeling her sadness well in her chest. Sakura wrapped her slender arms around the handsome man's neck and continued to sob in his chest, hiccupping slightly every now and then. 'Why is he holding me? No one ever wanted to be near me.. but, this guy does. Why?' she asked herself, tightening her arms around him. She could only rely on his kindness now. After all, he is the first one to ever be near her in this way. 'Please Kami. Please never let this end' she thought sobbing harder into the man's chest. Sakura had no idea that the man that was holding her was to be her protector and soon, the love of her life.

Shisui kept his hold on her strong but gentle and he slowly stand up with her. He didn't withdraw his arms from her as he held her close to his body while her head came resting on his chest. 'After I find out who did this to her, I will raise hell and no one will stop me from doing so; not my family, nor the other clans.. especially the one who did this.' He thought as he pulled Sakura securely in his arms and carrying her away in bridal style.

He made sure no one saw him leave and went straight to his dorm room without any other thought. Protecting his princess came before anything else, especially when it comes to the Senju princess. He looked down at her and realized that she fell asleep in his arm. He almost smiled at the sight before he noticed her cheek slightly bruised. Shisui's eyes narrowed; he was pissed beyond belief. 'Whoever did this to her, will pay. I'll make sure of it.'

Shisui walked into his dorm room completely ignoring his two cousins that were staring at him. He headed straight to his bed and placed Sakura gently on it, making sure she was safe and comfortable and tucked her under the blanket. After that, he left the room and headed toward the living room, seething in anger.

Itachi assumed one thing and that was that his cousin met a girl. "Shisui, what happened?" he asked. Shisui stared at him, his eyes turned blood red with three tomoes spinning in loss of control.

Sasuke stared between them, wondering what the fuss was about. He was yet to realize that he was about to get his ass beaten by his cousin.

"Sasuke, how do you know Sakura?" asked Shisui, turning his narrowed eyes towards Sasuke, his teeth clenched together as he fought back his instincts to knock his cousin unconscious.

"I've known Sakura since elementary and middle school." He shrugged "She was always weird and everyone hated her for being the teachers' pet and for being smarter than everyone else." he continued.

Before he could realize what just happened, Sasuke felt a sudden pain in his jaw as he fell on the floor from the impact. Shisui held his fist raised, walking toward him and ready to punch his cousin again. His fisted hands trembled in anger as he approached Sasuke, intending to kill him without even thinking twice.

Sakura watched everything from her spot in the doorway with wide eyes, then quickly ran towards the angry man and hugged him from behind. She sobbed into his back, soaking his shirt completely and closed her eyelids tightly trying to stop the tears. "Stop! Please stop!" she choked back her sobs and leaned against his back, trying her best to stop herself from shaking.

Shisui closed his eyes and stopped advancing towards Sasuke. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he placed his hands upon Sakura's slim arm that were holding him close to her. "Sakura.. I'm sorry for scaring you." He whispered. He turned around and held her close to his well-built chest, resting his cheek on top of her head. "I'm so sorry." He murmured against her pink locks.

Sakura hugged him tighter, sniffed and accepted his apology. A small yawn escaped her pink lips and she closed her eyes, gently snuggling into his frame. She inwardly pray that everything wasn't just a nightmare.

Itachi looked at the hugging pair from his spot on the couch, a bit surprised for seeing his cousin acting human for the first time in many years. "Shisui, I believe you should get her back in bed before she passes out on you."

Nodding his head in understanding, Shisui picked his princess up into his arms and carried her back to his room.

"What the fuck just happened?" snapped Sasuke in annoyance, looking at his older brother.

Itachi smirked at his brother, knowing then that the sleeping woman in his best friend's room is the lost Senju heiress and princess. "You have a lot to learn, foolish little brother." He said before pushing himself from the couch and leaving Sasuke on the floor in their living room. He walked towards his cousin's room, opened the door slightly and raising his eyebrows at the scene before him. 'That was quick.' He smirked inwardly. Itachi knew that the little princess already has his cousin wrapped around her pinky. 'Tomorrow will be entertaining with her around' was his last thought before leaving the room quietly and making his way towards his own room, ready to call it a day.

As for Sasuke, he left his family members' dorm cursing under his breath, not realizing that the girl he had taunted for the majority of their school life was actually the long lost Senju princess. 'Shit. Shisui is going to kill anyone who ever lays a hand on her. I've never seen him act like this since we grow up together' he thought horrified before heading back towards his own dorm that he shared with his idiot of a best friend.

Please leave a review!

To be continued…

SakuraIceQueen


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto characters, only the story! Before I forget I want to say thank you to my lovely beta reader AdennaN for helping with my story. On with the story! :)**

 **Chapter 4**

After leaving his brother and rubbing his sore jaw, Sasuke was lost in words at how he didn't realize from the beginning about Sakura. 'How could we have missed this?' Worrying about it wasn't going to change how his older cousin feels towards Sakura.

He walked back to his dorm, having in mind to go talk with his best friend about how they will keep Sakura safe and out of any kind of harms, including themselves. The only problem was that he and Naruto already told Ino that she was the lost Senju princess. He sighed thinking for the millionth time in his life, Sasuke felt like a complete moron. 'I swear to God, Naruto and I are going to get our asses beaten by Shisui.'

Sasuke entered his room and saw Naruto and Ino talking about lady Tsunade, laughing about everything that has to do with being a princess and her role in life –which was all a big lie- . 'Idiots' he thought.

He sighed again and headed to his room to get ready for bed and thinking about how tomorrow is going to be hell. 'When Sakura tells Shisui what happened exactly to her hair and why she has a few bruises and a busted lip.. he's going to literally make sure me and Naruto won't be able to walk for the next couple of weeks.' He cringed at the thought of Shisui punishing him, but he will accept it. Closing his eyes, Sasuke tried to come up with a plan to make everything right and make sure the proper Senju princess was protected.

Naruto, on the other hand, had no idea how wrong all of it was, especially harming the princess. He laughed with Ino when he noticed his best friend walk by without a word, worry written all over his face as if hell was being brought upon them soon. 'Hmm, wonder what happened?' he thought but then he shrugged without a care in the world and continued to tell Ino his tales about growing up with this family and lady Tsunade.

The next morning, Sakura woke up from her slumber almost forgetting where she was and what happened last night. For once in her life, she felt safe and loved. 'Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. I just met the guy.' She thought as she snuggled unto the said man who was lying next to her, holding the pinkette in a loving embrace. He was sleeping soundly with his face resting and buried in her hair. She glanced at his sleeping form and Sakura was able to see how truly handsome he was.

Shisui was awake for a while but he just wanted to hold her close to him. 'Why in hell is this happening? I just met her..' he thought inhaling her natural scent of rain water and cherry blossoms. He decided to finally open his eyes and grabbed her gently before rolling them into a more comfortable position.

Sakura giggled at his antics, but she couldn't help herself not to be a little embarrassed in the way he was holding her. She has never been so close to anybody to truly understand small gestures like these.

Shisui smirked at her. Then he noticed what she was wearing and pride swelled in his chest when he realized his shirt was hanging on her petite body. He raised his hand and pushed aside her now short hair, pulling a few strands behind her ear so he could see her face. Finally able to see her face so close, Shisui wasn't expecting to find her looking so beautiful, sitting there next to him. 'Why does she cover her pretty face with those glasses? All they do is hiding how breathtaking she really is.'

Softening his eyes, he grabbed Sakura gently and carried her out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck while letting Shisui carry her. Her head came to rest against his chest and she sighed in contentment, only to realize that it will all end to her dismay.

She buried her head in his chest and tried to hide the fact that she was scared. She was about to have a panic attack soon because of the pain in her chest. 'This has to be all a dream. No one has ever helped me before or even wanted to be near me.. yes, it all has to be a dream.' She thought and she tightened her hold on him. Tears started to pour down her face and she tried her best to stop them from falling.

Shisui noticed she started to cry and shake into his arms since they left the room. He looked down at his princess with worry into his raven-colored eyes. He didn't know what caused this to happen to her now. Sighing, he entered the kitchen and placed her gently into a chair at the table. The short-haired Uchiha took a seat across from her, quietly waiting for his chance to say something. After a short while, he grabbed her smaller hands into his and started to rub soothing circular motions on the back of her hands, letting her know he was there in his own way.

Sakura sniffed a few times and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She locked eyes with Shisui and blushed slightly at god-like looks he possessed. 'Is this what a holy being looks after sleep?' was her last thought before there was a knock at the door.

Cursing under his breath, Shisui excused himself from the calming atmosphere that surrounded Sakura. Opening the door, he narrowed his eyes in disgust, not wanting to see any of those three morons. Well actually, two morons and a stupid blonde bitch. His teeth clenched as he let them into his dorm.

"What can I do for you?" Shisui asked, walking back towards Sakura who now was nowhere to be found. He raised his eyebrows and concern filled him. Just to be sure Sakura was safe, he left his living room in search for his princess. Suddenly, he heard sobs coming from his bathroom and he gently knocked on the door. "Princess, are you alright?" he waited patiently for his angelic charge to answer him but no response came from behind the door.

The only thing he can hear is her sobbing and quiet –yet he still could hear them- wails of pain coming from her mouth. He narrowed his eyes in worry and tested the doorknob. He smirked in triumph when the door opened, but it disappeared instantly when he saw the worse heart-wrenching sight before him. He walked slowly towards Sakura and sat down on the floor next to her. His arms came up and wrapped around her body, pulling her into his arms once again. Shisui wanted just to hold her and shield her from any kind of pain. "Sakura, please tell me what's wrong." He whispered, staring at the pink-haired princess.

Sakura clung into the only person who has ever showed her kindness, trying to calm herself down and talk to him. "Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and a few others of their friends have always hated me for no reason since elementary school. Then the bullying got worse in middle school when Ino and two close friends of hers, Temari and Tenten, took pictures of me naked and posted them all over the school website. They- they took all of my clothes from the gym locker room." She managed to say between sobs.

She sniffed again thinking about what happened the previous day with Ino and her two body guards – Sasuke and Naruto - . Sakura cringed in fear of the three people sitting in the room not too far from them.

Shisui tightened his hold on Sakura and arranged her to sit in his lap, meanwhile pulling her closer to him. He sighed and tried control his breath. Anger flowed into his body from hearing what happened to her in middle school. He started to rock them back and forth gently while saying sweet nothings into her ear. Realizing that she slowly started to calm down, Shisui waited for her to continue talking about what happened the previous day.

Sakura looked towards the bathroom door and tensed, her whole body shaking in fear of who could be entering the bathroom. 'Please, don't let it be Ino… dear Kami, please don't let it be her..' her big greenish blue eyes staring in fear at the door.

Shisui quickly picked her up and switched her body onto his back, grabbing her around her thighs, and keeping her securely around his waist. "Sakura, hang onto me and don't let go of me." He told her and she shook in fear, tightening her arms and legs around her protector without realizing that he will be her protector for life. Her legs were firmly crossed around his waist tightly, with her head rested in the crock of his neck while she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall down her porcelain face.

Shisui pulled out one of his kunai he had hidden near the back of the door, out of sight, and slowly started to walk towards the door with Sakura safely on his back. He slowly opened the door, his muscles tensing in case a fight will start. Seeing no one near the bathroom door, he adjusted Sakura more securely on his back, holding her tightly with his free arm from under her bottom. Walking away from the room and entering the living room, he narrowed his eyes in a menacing manor. He was pissed beyond belief of what he was seeing.

Itachi was in the kitchen after he came back from his morning run, chuckling softly to himself, prepared to entertain himself with the hell that was about to be set loose, from his safe spot in the kitchen. Shisui walked towards him with princess Sakura on his back, who was still crying softly his cousin neck.

Raising his eyebrow slowly, Itachi was amused but worried at the same time for the petite princess. "What happened?" he asked eyeing his cousin and the pinkette.

"Other than three bloody morons that are in our living room.. I have a feeling that they were the ones that caused Sakura pain yesterday." He said through clenched teeth, explaining his thoughts to his younger cousin.

Itachi swore under his breath feeling sympathy towards Sakura. "Dear god, shit's about to hit the fan." He said not too loud, but it was enough so the others in the room could hear him.

Shisui smirked evilly with his charge on his back. He sighed and gently put Sakura down next to his cousin. "Sakura, listen to me carefully.. please tell me the truth. What happened to you yesterday?" he asked while gently rubbing soothing circular motion upon her arms in comfort.

Sakura stared straight into his eyes softly, not afraid of him or his cousin in the least. "First who are you? And second, why are you doing this?" She spoke softly, loud enough for just the two cousins to hear. Itachi was a bit livid to hear the pain in her soft voice. Staring at his cousin and best friend, he saw the evil glint in his dark orbs, but noticed how gentle they were towards Sakura. Nodding to Shisui, Itachi left the room in a fast haste to seal off the room from outsiders, not wanting anybody to hear what was about to happen in the room soon. Making the correct hands signs for the silencing jutsu in the living room, Itachi stared at his brother with a blank expression on his stoic face. 'Foolish little brother, I do hope you have your will set. Same goes to you too Uzumaki-kun' he thought glancing at the two. He took a seat in the plush armchair and crossed his arms over his chest, in the same time trying to hold back his anger while waiting for the hell to begin.

Sasuke gulped, knowing very well that he was about to get his ass kicked and possibly stripped off of his duties as a Dark Knight. 'Shit, shit, shit!' he cursed inwardly, sweating slightly at the fear coursing through his Uchiha veins. As for Naruto, he was confused like hell, having no idea what was going to happen.

 **Meanwhile in the kitchen**

Sakura took a deep breath to calm her nerves while sitting on the floor between Shisui legs. Leaning back against him, she closed her eyes just for a second before starting her tale of what happened the previous day. "I was just sitting alone at the only table available in study hall when Sasuke and his best friend Naruto came over and started to call me freak of nature, and telling me how pathetic and annoying I am. I just ignored them like I've always done before back in middle school, but Sasuke shoved me into the lockers after dumping all of my texts books into the garbage can." She sniffed and took another deep breath, controlling her emotions for the rest of the story.

Shisui kept his anger in check while listening to his princess talking in despair. "After that, I grabbed what I had and one of Sasuke's other friend, Kiba Inuzuka, stopped me by grabbing me by the arm and pushed me out of the room. I.. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I could only think of elbowing Kiba as hard as I could and then I ran. I ran as fast as I could back to the female dormitory. Once I was there, I was surrounded by Ino and her girlfriends." crying at this point, Sakura couldn't continue her tale. She started to sob uncontrollably into her hands, shaking in emotional pain.

Shisui growled and seethed in rage, holding Sakura around her middle and gently hushing into her ear. They both leaned into the cupboard door of the kitchen sink.

Shisui growled in seething raged holding sakura around her middle gently hushing her gently and saying soft sweet nothings into her ear leaning them both again near the cupboard door of the kitchen sink. "Sasuke.. you better be prepared little cousin. You're fucked." He thought, his blood boiling in pure anger. He glared towards the living room, at the three pathetic excuses of beings that have ever existed. 'Naruto is just a plain idiot. He has a good heart; just surrounded by the wrong people.' was his last thought before carrying Sakura back into his room and putting her back into his bed. She easily fell asleep; all the crying exhausted her. Leaning down, Shisui gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead - where her true Senju birth mark resides - . He mentally promised to himself that he would give hern the life and the happiness that she deserves. After glancing one more time at her sleeping form, he sighed and left the room.

Shisui's back straightened and his rage focused on the ones sitting in his living room. He entered the room, a dark aura surrounding him, eyes staring at his little cousin with his blood line activated.

Sasuke gulped, his mind registering already what was going to happen. Staring back at his older cousin, he kept his blank emotionless mask, trying to hide his fear.

Ino smiled seductively at the new arrived. 'Hmm, yummy. I bet I can make you mine.' She thought blinking her baby blue-eyes towards the sexy male.

Itachi couldn't stop himself but smirk evilly at the three idiots in the room.

"Pain will be bought to those who deserve it." Suddenly a calm voice was heard. Even so, the threat between those words was clear as water.

As for the three young teenagers; two of them came to realize that hell was about to get loose; and Ino, she was just confused.

"Fuck!" both Sasuke and Naruto said in the same time.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
